


Rest for the Wicked

by Gamebird



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, DT-533, DT-798, F/M, Jace Rucklin - Freeform, Masturbation, Star Wars Resistance, Tamara Ryvora - Freeform, muff-diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: How do you sleep at night when you're on the wrong side and don't know what to do about it?
Relationships: Tamara Ryvora/Jace Rucklin
Kudos: 14





	Rest for the Wicked

Tam settled into her bunk and tried to empty her mind of the racing thoughts that plagued it every night. It didn't help that Rucklin kept making noises from where he lay on the other side of the narrow room. They were weird noises, too, now that she thought about them. The rhythmic rustling of cloth didn't sound too suspicious until his breathing changed to accompany it.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked.

"Nothing!" he yelped. "Just … fluffing the blanket." This was followed by the sound of vigorous blanket-waving.

Nope, nothing suspicious about that. Ha. She rolled her eyes and tried to get to sleep. It had been a long day. They were all long days in the First Order. She'd thought originally their standard cycle length was longer, but eventually she'd realized it was because they worked or trained nearly every hour they were awake. It was grueling. At the end of it, her body was exhausted and her mind fried.

Not fried enough that she didn't hear the much quieter, furtive noises Rucklin had started making. "Argh," she growled. "I know what you're doing, Rucklin!"

There was silence, like he wasn't even breathing. Then, the same noise again, just slower. "So? Mind your own business."

"I'm trying to go to sleep. You don't _have_ to be doing that."

"Yeah, I do."

"No, you don't." He was still doing it, too. And getting more brazen about it by the second. "I am your commander and I order you to stop!"

He did not stop. "Yeah, I know you are. It's so frustrating! You don't deserve that. I have to vent my … frustrations … somehow." He exhaled heavily, half a groan.

She leaped from her bunk, determined to do something, anything, to demonstrate she was in charge. He didn't get to do this sort of thing! She grabbed at him in the dark, finding one arm and grasping it. The other came up fast and hit her in the arm. He was flailing as much as she was.

"No!" he said. "Stop! You can't-!" He came up off the bed and as far as she could tell, tried to lunge at her. She had his arms, but she fell back. He was coming down on top of her, something she wasn't about to allow. She twisted in a perfect trap and roll from combatives class, spinning him to his back on the floor and her mounted, her legs straddling his chest.

"Yes, I can!" She forced his hands down and climbed on top of them when he didn't stop struggling. It brought her sharp shins over his biceps.

"Ow!" he complained.

"Shut it!" she ordered. He fell silent, panting from the exertion. She could feel his breathing through the thin fabric of her sleeping garment – hot with each exhale, cool with each intake. Her crotch was almost directly over his face. He had to be smelling her. It felt like all the hairs stood up on the back of her neck.

"Hey, um-" he said quietly.

"Alright! Never mind!" She tried to stand, but something snagged and she stopped after just a few inches. Rucklin made a stifled noise. She reached down and touched his white hair. It, at least, was faintly visible in the dark. She felt him nod twice, then jerk his head sideways, tugging on her pajamas. He'd bitten the cloth, she realized. He was … offering something.

She sank back down. He nosed at her between her legs, which was so startlingly intimate that she rose back up on her knees.

"No-!" he said.

"I said shut it!" Hastily, she pushed down her pajamas and shoved them to her knees, settling herself back, bare, upon his face. He wiggled his arms down under her ankles so her weight was off him. It also let him curl them up to hook his hands around her thighs.

He nuzzled into her, snuffling and licking like he was getting his bearings. She exhaled heavily. It was hard to believe she was doing this. It was entirely improper. If they were found-! She didn't know what the punishment was. He found her clitoris. "Ah!" she called out. There was no going back.

"Mm," he hummed smugly. Arrogant bastard. But he kept licking her so there was nothing she could do about it. She collapsed forward, one hand holding her up. The other rested on the top of his head, on his silky, fine hair that was so good to touch.

He licked and then started a gentle sucking that made her throb with want. She moaned, grinding herself on top of him. He chuckled and kept going, sucking and licking whatever she put in front of his mouth. She quickly worked out the best position. She reached up with the hand that had been on his head and squeezed her breasts, one after the other. She pinched her nipples and whimpered, feeling herself tighten all through her body.

He made a growling sound and sucked harder, pulling her thighs apart to bring her down, making her lower herself onto him. He tongue-fucked her until she was shuddering, then went back to sucking at her clit. She came moments later, the wave cresting inside her, tingling and sparking across her skin, filling her until she spasmed and cried out.

She pulled away from him, rocking her weight back to escape the overstimulation. She was panting. It sounded too loud in the compartment. She stood on wobbly legs, pulled up her pajama bottoms, and found her bunk. "You can … finish," she said, pulling the blanket over her.

He wasted no time, not even bothering to get off the floor. She listened to the rasping sound as he fretted himself dry, and to the guttural noise he made when he came. There was a wet character to the next few strokes, then he stopped to catch his breath. He climbed back in his bunk without a word.

She had none to say either. Tomorrow, neither of them would speak of this. Of that, she was sure – just as she was sure they now had a new routine to get to sleep.


End file.
